An embodiment relates generally to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, which are capable of improving an interference phenomenon between conductive patterns.
A semiconductor device includes a number of cells. An electrical signal is applied to each of the cells through a conductive pattern. The conductive line is classified into a number of patterns. An insulating layer is formed between neighboring conductive patterns, which are insulated from each other. Accordingly, parasitic capacitance can be generated between a specific conductive pattern and conductive line neighboring each other with the insulating layer interposed therebetween. Such parasitic capacitance results in an interference phenomenon between the conductive patterns. With the interval between the conductive line being narrowed due to the high degree of integration of semiconductor devices, the interference phenomenon has become worse and is problematic.